SPARTAN-B030
Percival-B030 (called Percy by his teammates) is a member of the Special Proficiency, Assault, Recon, and Tactical Augmented Nonconventional-force, fourth generation program (SPARTAN-IV) and a member of Grey Platoon. Appearance Percy wears his hair at a normal length and is constantly fighting to keep it flattened down. He has deep, piercing grey eyes that can at times make his peers feel at ease and at other times feel uncomfortable. Mental Report He has perfect mental health with no disorders to speak of. Percy has been noted by others for being "Silver's philosopher" because of his tendency to question things and consider moral and spiritual problems that others hardly think about. He is incredibly smart and earned top marks in almost all of his classes during training, and has been known to read during most of his free time. Throughout his training, Percy has clung to the notion that mental strength is superior to physical strength and is often noted for his large amount of endurance. He is well liked by other SPARTAN-IVs because of his laid back nature and his ability to keep secrets. Many of his comrades like to approach him when they have encountered difficulties in their lives, knowing that he will do his best to encourage them and offer advice. Despite this affable attitude, Percy has shown no interest in forming anything other than a friendly relationship with any of his female comrades, believing that romantic feelings within a military unit are too distracting. He is also appreciated by his officers for his outward respect for them, something that remains firm even if he disagrees with their decisions. It should also be mentioned that he rarely uses profanity and looks down upon those who use it in everyday situations. Apart from reading, Percy enjoys playing chess with other members of his team and watching movies from the twentieth and twenty-first centuries. It was he who convinced his squad leader Mark-B071 to name Squad Silver's three teams after the Elvish rings of power from The Lord of the Rings. He is also known throughout Bravo Company as the best in the unit at staring contests. The only member of Squad Silver that he has not beaten at these games is John-B153, who is also recognized as a staring champion. These two have never gone up against each other in a staring match in spite of encouragement from the rest of the squad. Despite having been for the most part brought up by the military, Percy harbors mixed feelings about the UNSC. While this element of doubt is not as radical as that held by John, Percy feels that many of the UNSC's actions are morally wrong and often feels angry that he and the other SPARTAN-IVs were not given a choice when they were conscripted to become permanent tools of the government. He does, however, respect the united humanity that the UNSC stands for and has a strong belief in an individual's responsibility to do his or her duty. He feels that it is his duty as a soldier to follow the orders he is given and often thinks of himself as not serving the whims of the UNSC but rather serving the trillions of humans that he and his comrades fight to protect, and believes that a SPARTAN should follow the orders of their superiors but also never fail to bear in mind that their chief loyalty should be to the UNSC as a whole. Preferred Weapons Percy fights with a standard assault rifle, favoring its reliability in the field and its general flexibility. He often changes the equipment attached to it, utilizing the M11 Bayonet or the M024 Grenade Launcher as interchangeable weapon supplements to the rifle's standard ammunition. Firm dedication to his training has schooled him in the use of almost every infantry weapon in the UNSC's arsenal and he is more than able to use them when the situation requires it. Apart from his primary weapon, Percy wears an M6L pistol in a holster on his waist, an M47 pistol in a leg holster, a combat knife in a shoulder sheath, and an M13 Machete in a sheath on the back of his waist. It should be noted that despite his presence in a CQB squad, Percy prefers to operate and fight as if he were part of a squad of regular SPARTAN-IVs. His utilization of both an assault rifle is a clear deviation from the gear typically found in CQB squads. He is also the best in his squad when it comes to operating the M84 Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit. He scored high marks operating the machine during training, but was not assigned to an Armored Support team. Although he is not technically authorized to use the vehicle in combat, he still maintains his skills during simulation practice. Strengths While not directly specializing in any one role in particular, Percy is superb at being an all-around "jack of all trades" infantryman in regards to the various roles that can be filled by SPARTANs. When working with his team, Percy is content to allow others to lead and feels that he does not have the micromanaging abilities needed to command more than a few people at a time. When given orders, he attempts to follow them to the letter, but can sometimes hesitate if he feels that they violate his moral thinking in some way. As a member of a team, he generally sticks to his orders and will generally not seek to stand out from amongst his teammates. Percy's true skills and abilities, however, truly emerge when he begins to fight by himself without having to worry about his teammates or other squads. As a solo operative, he becomes an incredibly lethal fighter with the prowess to engage numerous opponents on his own. His speed and endurance allow him to go for long periods of time without stopping to rest. He uses his agility to outmaneuver opponents, and his ability to analyze situations on the fly lets him quickly improvise and form creative solutions for thinning the enemies ranks. His team understands his skills, and Percy is often sent out alone in order to cause a diversion or to handle objectives that would have otherwise tied up an entire fire team rather than just one SPARTAN. Weaknesses While extremely intelligent, Percy has trouble with mathematical calculations, computer skills, and engineering problems and is usually a burden for his team when they are engaged in non-combat related tasks such as equipment maintenance and construction. His tendency to bow to the wishes of others can also make him look weak at times, and his leadership skills have proven to be very poor. Another of Percy's weaknesses is his tendency to cling to the first course of action he can come up with, trying it over and over even if the first time has failed abysmally. This is offset by his willingness to follow orders and let others make the plans for him. Despite his intelligent and calculating nature, Percy is often prone to making rash decisions that land him in the middle of the fighting. He claims that many of his greatest successes in combat are merely his instincts "working overtime" in order to get him out of messes he has gotten himself into. History Early Life and Training Percival was born into a wealthy family in the Inner Colonies as the firstborn of a successful industrialist. Although he had a sister who was born a year after him, he was always his father's pride and joy and was to be groomed to inherit the family business and fortune. Before this life training could begin, however, the UNSC discovered that his genes were compatible with the augmentations planned for the trainees of the SPARTAN-IV program. At the age of six, he was kidnapped and inducted into the program, beginning a life of grueling military training. His first days as a trainee were incredibly hard to bear. Used to being pampered and looked after, he performed poorly in most of the early exercises and was picked on by other trainees. As he got used to his new surroundings, Percy became known as being academically gifted but also physically weak. While he scored top marks on most of his written assignments, he continued to perform poorly in combat training and was noted as being one of the worst trainees in the program. Frustrated by his weakness and with no real friends to turn to, Percy threw himself into his training with a vigor that astounded his superiors. As he gradually began to improve, Percy refused to specialize in just one thing like many of the others and instead strove to excel in every aspect of training. By his third year of training he was well on the way to becoming one of the best fighters in the program and was more than capable of proving it through the results of his tests and exercises. But his true metamorphosis began when SPARTAN-013 joined the other SPARTAN-IIs as trainers in the program. Under his leadership, the trainees learned much about independence and honor and were encouraged to be freethinking and individualistic. Taking these lessons to heart, Percy began to focus on honing his morals and personal philosophies regarding combat. When he was assigned to Squad Silver in Grey Platoon, he worked on developing a working relationship with all of his squad members and was well liked for his ability to judge arguments and disputes without bias, a rare talent to be found in the squad's competitive atmosphere. Ironically enough, he was placed in his squad's assault team rather than a more flexible fire team. Still determined to become as flexible a soldier as possible, Percy chose to disregard the standard specifications followed by assault team members and continued to train with weapons usually left untouched by close quarters fighters. Nevertheless, he was still subject to the special training provided to assault squads and operated numerous times in CQB exercises. It was during these parts of his training that Percy truly shined as a combatant, displaying remarkable skill when fighting alone. His performance suffered somewhat when he had to operate with others, but he was still valued by the rest of his squad for his ability to work effectively when separated from others. On only one occasion did he break his rule on not specializing with anything: when fellow squad member Raymond was struggling to find a speciality, Percy reluctantly stepped in and helped him to study Covenant history, culture, and technology. Because of his time spent working on this, Percy is slightly more knowledgeable of the Covenant than many of the other SPARTAN-IVs. AUR-Remnants War In 2607, the Covenant Remnant's raids on the UNSC increased dramatically and eventually culminated with the Battle of Kanna. Although the SPARTAN-IVs did not participate in this massive engagement, they were quickly mobilized for future conflicts with the Remnant. Operation:DEVIANT Operation:WARDOG Operation:REAVER Operation:HELLFIRE The Necros War Third Battle of Linna Trivia *Percival's first reaction upon seeing a SPARTAN in full MJOLNIR armor was that he had met an angel. *One of his favorite Bible passages is Psalm 23.